Human and Vampire
by Reyn's Girlfriend
Summary: Atem Muto is found dead in a forest with two pinpricks on his neck. Just a while after, The same killers track down Yugi, but someone saved him. Will Yugi come to trust this vampire, or will Yugi distrust Vampires for the rest of his life?


Me: Okay, I have been wanting to start this idea for a while.  
IS: This story is in Yugi's POV  
Me: Welcome to- Human and Vampire.

* * *

My name is Yugi Muto. I am 17 years old, even though I don't look it. You may know me as the King of Games. Well, I'm not the original King. No, that was my brother. My older brother.

Atem Muto. He was the King of Games before he disappeared one night. My friends and I searched for him like crazy. We even got the whole school on the search. One night, at 3:00 a.m, I got a phone call from Ryou.

They had found Atem.

I didn't bother to change out of my pj's. I rushed into the woods behind our house, where he had been found.

Scratch that. Where his body had been found.

Yes, you read that right. I sank to my hands and knees and literally crawled to my brother's body. I wet my cheeks with tears as I shook him. He wasn't waking up. Ryou had to pry my arms off of him. He and Malik and Joey restrained me as some people took his body. After they let me go, Joey asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine" I said, a lump forming in my throat. I stood up and ran. I didn't know where. I just ran. I felt as if running would make all of this go away. I tripped over a root, and lay on the floor of the woods, bawling.

I wasn't bawling because I had tripped.

No, I was bawling because I had lost my only family left.

I somehow fell asleep right there. When I woke up, 4 people were looming over me. They had a murderous glint in their eyes. I stood up and tried to run. But those people were fast. They caught me almost immediately. Three held me down. The 4th one walked towards me. He placed his mouth on my neck. When he had opened his mouth, I felt fangs.

No.

No.

Please, for Ra's sake, NO!

I screamed.

I had been caught by vampires. I was silenced by the one when he peirced my neck with his fangs. I soon heard a deep baritone voice. It sounded like Atem! I knew it! My brother wasn't dead!

"Let go of him. Right now" The voice said. My brother had come to save me! But, how would he fare against four vampires?

"Aw, crap! It's Yami!" One of the three holding me said. Who was this 'Yami'? I knew it was Atem, not this Yami person.

"Let's bail!" another yelled. The three dropped me, and then all four ran off. I tried to get up, but my brother said something.

"Do not try to get up. In your condition, it's vital that you don't move much" he said. I stopped trying to sit up. I wold do anything Atem told me. I didn't want him to leave again!

"Atem! I've missed you so much! Please don't leave again! I beg of you! I felt so alone without you, Atem" I started sobbing.

"Who is 'Atem'? My name is Yami" my brother said.

"Atem, quit joking around!" I said, lifting my head.

My heart broke into a million tiny peices.

This person indeed was NOT my brother. He looked a lot like Atem, though. The only differences were his eyes and the skin tone. Atem had peircing crimson eyes. This person, Yami, had sharp amethyst eyes. Also, Atem was very tan. 'Yami' 's skin wasn't that tan.

I started bawling again. My brother really was dead. And the pinpricks in my brother's body? He had been completely drained by a vampire.

"Don't cry, Little One" 'Yami' told me. He dropped down from the tree he had been in, and came over to me. He picked me up bridal-style. Probably hoping it'd make me stop crying. He held me close to his chest. I bawled even harder. Atem had done this when I cried.

"I want my b-b-brother back" I sobbed into his chest, "I w-want h-him b-back"

"Shh. It's okay, Little One. Just let it out" He soothed. He started walking. I don't know where he was headed with me, but I didn't care. I hope it was someplace where he would kill me so I could be with Atem.

"I am not going to kill you" he said to me, "I know for a fact your brother would want you to be strong." I held tight to him.

"Y-You're right" I sniffled. Atem WOULD want me to be strong. He would want me to keep living for him.

"I didn't catch your name, Little One" he said.

"My name's Yugi" I said, wiping my eyes. Yami nodded.

"We've got quite a while 'til my house. Why don't you sleep for now?" Yami suggested.

"Okay" I said quietly, not wanting to say Atem did all of this for me when he was alive. If I had ever gotten lost in the woods, Atem would search for me until he found me, not taking a break for anything. He'd pick me up bridal-style and carry me home, holding me close. I was always lulled to sleep by the closeness of Atem and his slow walking. When I awoke, I was in a bed. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard Yami's voice.

"They almost got him!" Yami exclaimed. If he was talking about those other vampires, he was right.

"And? He is just another human" A different voice said. I didn't know who this other person was, but it sounded like he didn't like me.

"He's not just another human. His name is Yugi Muto" Yami defended me. I had to thank him later.

"Oh! That changes everything! Yami-boy! We need someone to protect the Game King" the voice said. I bit my lower lip as tears rolled down my face.

'I'M NOT THE GAME KING! THAT'S MY BROTHER!' I wanted to scream out.

"I'll protect him, Master Pegasus" Yami said. I sniffed.

*Flashback*

I was running from Atem's friends. They didn't like me that much so they always tried to either trip me, or punch me, or anything that had physical or mental harm. Now, they were chasing me. All I had been doing was walking home from the store. I was chased into an alley. I thought everything was over, and that they were really going to hurt me. Someone's footsteps stopped right in front of me, and I braced myself for the worst.

"What. In. The. ****ing he**. Do you guys think. You are doing?" I heard Atem ask. I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me.

"Aw, we were just kiddin' around, Atem" one complained.

'Just kidding around, my butt' I thought.

"You want me to believe that you were just kidding around by chasing my brother with a murderous tint in your eyes?" Atem asked.

*The four began to fight. I just watched, because Atem told me to stay out of it.

*End Flashback*

I started crying harder. Yami and the other person came in.

"His brother was killed by them." Yami said. I oly cried even harder at that.

"Ah, I see." the other person said. He came towards me. "My name is Maximillion Pegasus." The man said. I only nodded through my tears.

Yami said he'd protect me from thoughs other vampires. I trust him only a little bit, though.

...

I want Atem back!

* * *

Me: How do you like chapter one?  
Minami: We have a new poll up on our page  
Me: The descriptions are on my profile. Read them and vote please!  
Minami: Until Chapter 2!


End file.
